Being able to monitor elderly individuals who live independently at home has become increasingly important due, in part, to the high cost of elder care facilities. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring the activities and wellbeing of elderly individuals living at home. There is a similar need for monitoring the activities and wellbeing of individuals with special needs living outside of an institutional setting. Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art systems and methods.